


Ladybug: soulmates

by simplething04



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplething04/pseuds/simplething04
Summary: Blake Belladonna is a fairly well known author, Ruby Rose is a victim of circumstance. Neither were expecting their days to become what they did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the re-write of the old version of this. Enjoy!

Chapter one

When you are born a set of colored words appear somewhere on your body the colors and words vary from person to person but they all lead to the same thing...your soulmate

Twenty-four-year-old Blake Belladonna woke to the ever-delightful sound of her two cats Gabol and Shroud pushing and scratching their food bowls in indignation. Rolling over she grabs her phone to see what time it was, seeing the bright numbers state 9:30 AM, and the notice for her book signing later that day. she groaned and stepped out of her lovely warm bed and went to feed her greedy cats. With that task done she heads back to her bedroom to get ready for the day.

she grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark purple long sleeve shirt, black beanie, and black converse, she went into her bathroom to take a shower. Post-shower and wrapped in a towel she stared at her arm where the words ‘please, let me stay here’ were written in looping red cursive. She seriously hoped they weren’t ax murderers.

After getting dressed and eating a bowl of oatmeal, she grabbed her keys, wallet, and locked the door behind her on the way out. Getting there was easy as this was one of her favorite places to go whenever she was younger and less recognizable, but now that she has written some best selling books, and one of her earlier books is getting a movie adaptation, she is better known and easier to recognize than ever before, she hardly goes anymore.

Making it there she sees the table where she is going to be sitting at and makes her way over. She is about to sit down when a small splash of red on the floor catches her eye and she notices a very nervous, and cute woman underneath the table. With silver eyes, petite features, shoulder length black hair with red tips, and as far as she could tell, a runner’s body type, she was easy on the eyes. Crouching she looks at the woman for a moment before the bi haired woman said almost desperately “Please, let me stay here” Blake felt a shock go through her and unthinkingly said, “Well, probably not a serial killer, good to know”.

The woman held her hand out for a handshake, “Ruby Rose”.

Smiling, she shook the outstretched hand “Blake Belladonna”.

“Feel free to stay down there until after my book signing is over with.” Blake then raised her eyebrow in a questioning look “But first, why are you under here, to begin with?”

She blushed lightly, (a very cute look on her by the way) and rubbed the back of her neck, “My ex-girlfriend and I...parted...on some not so happy terms to say the least”.

Blake nodded knowingly and quietly muttered, “I know what you mean”.

Blake went to sit down on the chair but stopped “Before you sit down I think I've been down here for long enough, for her to be gone, so I'm going to quickly stand up, and go to the coffee shop at the back wall and study until you are done, alright?”

With a smile and nod from Blake, Ruby quickly stood up and subtly made her way to the back wall with her things. Blake then took her seat and mentally prepared herself for the long four hours ahead of her.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating is so long, I'm trying, but life is hard! Anyway, enjoy the update!!!

Waking up hunched over the work desk in your bedroom, both feet asleep, a kink in your neck, drool on your blueprints, and the cherry on top: an alarm blaring in your ear. All of this is the very definition of ‘not fun’ and also how Ruby was forced to wake up.

She grabbed a tissue from the box she kept on her desk and quickly dabs the drool off then wipes her face too. Just in time for her sister in law Weiss, to knock on her bedroom door and inform her “breakfast is ready!”.

She hears Weiss walk away and very quickly throws on her slightly baggy black pants, grey tank top, and favorite red hoodie. Running down the stairs she sits down just in time for her sister Yang to put her plate on the table.

"Just in time, morning Rubes!"

"Morning Yang!"

Sitting down Yang kissed Weiss on the cheek, and then proceeded to dig in to breakfast while Weiss ate fairly quickly too, both needing to get to work. Ruby ate a little slower, but not by much, her sister made good food after all. Soon after finishing the couple had to leave for work, giving goodbyes to Ruby they left, leaving the redhead alone...time to go explore.

She grabbed her wallet, keys, phone, threw on her beat up red converse, grabbed her bag locked the door and left to have fun

Half an hour time skip**

After walking downtown for a little bit she stepped into a coffee shop/bookstore, and was getting ready to walk a little further inside when she saw a glimpse of red and black, with a whiff of smoke, and froze, fright or flight kicking in she quickly looks around and ducks under a table with a black cloth covering everything from the top of the table to the bottom of the legs. She'd been under the table for about ten minutes when she sees black shoes and black jeans. And she guesses the woman saw her because the next second the stunning woman was crouching in front of her, not feeling entirely sure that Cinder was gone she asked quickly "Please, let me stay here!"

A look went across the womans face and she muttered just loud enough for ruby to hear, "Well, probably not a serial killer, good to know".

She held out her hand to give her soulmate a handshake "Ruby Rose"

The woman takes her hand with a smile "Blake Belladonna"

"Feel free to stay down there until after my book signing is over with" the woman, Blake then quirked an eyebrow, "But first, why are you under here to begin with?

She could feel the slight heat to her face as she answered as delicately as she could " My ex-girlfriend and I...parted...on some not so happy terms, to say the least"

A look of understanding crossed Blake's face, and she nodded, "I know what you mean" 

She went to sit down on the chair, but the extra few minutes made Ruby feel safe enough to leave her hiding spot, " Before you sit down I think I've been down here long enough for her to be gone, so I'm going to quickly stand up, and go to the coffee shop at the back wall, and study until your done, alright?"

With a smile and nod from her soul mate she stood up and made her way to the back. Sitting down at one of the tables she put her bag down and pulled out her phone and quickly texted her sister, and then her best friend 'I just met my soulmate!'. She got a quick response back from her best friend 'WHAT!!!! THATS AWESOME!!!!!'

She texted him back 'Jaune, she is ridiculously pretty!! And she seems really nice!!! What am I gonna dooooo!!!!!'.

His response made her smile 'you're gonna knock her socks off, and then tell me all about it when I see you tonight for a surprise celebratory movie night!!'. A few seconds later 'don't forget to get her number!'

'What would I do without you vomit boy?'

'I don't know crater face, probably be very bored'

'Probably, alright I've got some things to read and go over, I love you and I'll see you tonight Jaune!'

'<3, see you tonight!!!'

With a smile she turned off her phone and pulled out her latest tech magazine to pass some time. What a day so far!


End file.
